


Didn't Ask For This

by TinySadAlien



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hux is a slut and he's a professional and he juggles those two things beautifully, Kylo is a lil creepy but hopelessly in love, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse, Phasma is the best bro and no one deserves her, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, be proud of him, bodyguard kylo, but not really ya feel, hux centric, lesbean Phasma, mentions of past suicidal tendencies, past lovers to enemies, rated e for later nasty chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySadAlien/pseuds/TinySadAlien
Summary: At twenty-eight years old Armitage Hux is handed the biggest project in his career so far: Designing a nightclub for a shady political lobbyist. It's the cherry topping on Hux's already more than ideal life.What more could he want?Nothing. Hux wants nothing more. Especially not an old flame from high school that he had a falling out with suddenly appearing in his life again. He really doesn't want that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first posted work of any kind ( yey! ) and I do not have a beta, so although I will try my hardest to keep them far and few apart, please bear with me when it comes to small mistakes. 
> 
> There will be trigger warnings in the end note of any chapters that contain anything that may be triggering. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Phasma_** : _Tidge if you don't come out tonight you officially have to take the title of sad wine cat mom_

_I'd prefer Sad Wine Cat-Father, but I suppose I'm in no position for technicalities_

**_Phasma_** : _Father, seriously? Not even sad wine cat dad?_

_That would make my title rhyme and that's unprofessional, don't you think?_

_**Phasma**_ : _You're unbelievable_

_Trust me, Phasma, I'd very much so enjoy getting drunk off my arse and prowling for cock downtown all night._

_Honestly when I tell you I cannot think of another way I'd like to spend my time, I'm in no way what so ever being facetious. I'd love to. But this weekend could be important and I can't spend it like that. This meeting can potentially do my career wonders so if I get the job I'd like to start working immediately._

_**Phasma**_ : _Fine, whatever. What about dinner? We can try out that new fancy Thai place._

_Dinner sounds doable, yes._

**_Phasma_** : _Do not cancel on me_

_Of course not. When do I ever cancel plans?_

_**Phasma**_ : _You literally canceled on lunch today you orange fucker_

Hux chuckles at her text, but before he's given a chance to reply his Uber comes to a stop, so he tucks his phone into his pocket. He thanks the driver before he's stepping out of the car and adjusting the sport coat of his blue Armani suit. A bit immoderate and unnecessary for a private meeting, perhaps, but Virgil Snoke is a incredibly well known political lobbyist, and if he likes Hux enough to hire him, it could put Hux's name out for other powerful people. At twenty-eight, this is the best opportunity Hux could possibly hope for, so it makes sense he'd go above and beyond with his appearance to make it perfect; from his freshly cut hair, down to his hand-shined Ferragamo oxfords.

A hand on the knot of his tie, he looks up at the intimidating high rise office building and feels his heart rate starting to speed up. He's confident in himself, in his talent as an architect, and in his business tact. He'd been hand picked by Orson Krennic, the CEO of his firm for this job, so he imagines Snoke must already have a seed of confidence in him.

He's the best.

He heads into the building, admiring the sleek, black aesthetic of the lobby and reminding himself that he is, in fact, the best as he makes his way up to the half-circle desk where a man sits at a computer, almost hidden by the tall front of the desk.

"Excuse me, I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Virgil Snoke." The secretary looks up when Hux speaks to him and he gives Hux a friendly costumer service smile.

"Mr. Armitage Hux?" He asks, to which Hux responds with a simple nod.

"Great, if you'll just follow that gentleman there, he'll take you to Mr. Snoke's office."

The man the secretary points at is standing stoically in front of an elevator, and Hux is amazed he had somehow not noticed him. Perhaps because his all black attire and black slicked hair had blended in so well with the predominantly black lobby, or maybe because he seems to be a statue; completely unmoving save for the rising and falling of his chest. But what surprises Hux most that he missed, is the neoprene mask the man is wearing, coming up from under the collar of his dress shirt to cover half of his face, stopping right below his eyes. It's black like the rest of his outfit, except for a red emblem Hux recognizes as the symbol of the First Order, Snoke's lobbying firm. How dramatic, Hux thinks.

"Oh... kay." Hux nods and walks over to the man, although a bit hesitant as he does so.

There's no greeting from either party, the masked man simply turning and pressing the up button on the wall. They wait silently for the elevator to ding and the doors to slide open, allowing them to step inside and Mask Guy to press the highest number. Shoulder to shoulder, they both remain silent for the duration of the ride up. Mask Guy is shorter than Hux by a few inches, which isn't uncommon, but his frame is not only much broader, but he's visibly more muscular than Hux.

Finally, they reach the top floor and the doors slide open, revealing a long hallway with one wall of just windows, the other a few doors to what he assumes are more offices. At the end of the hall is an open doorway that he now follows the unnamed man to, seeing a waiting room the other side. It's small and fairly comfortable looking, with cozy looking seat, dim lights, and abstract art hanging on the walls.

"Three-thirty," Mask Guy says to the woman behind a desk similar to the one in lobby. She nods and looks to her screen before she presses a button on her phone.

"Mr. Armitage Hux is here, sir." She says to the intercom.

A voice in response simply replies with: "Thank you."

Just as Hux is walking to the door next to the desk, Mask Guy steps in front of him.

"Lift your arms," He instructs Hux.

Puzzled and unsure, Hux lifts his arms to his side, looking to the secretary for answers but finding her looking at her computer again. Suddenly Hux is being patted down and he has to resist the urge to jerk away as a reaction to being startled. Mask Guy stops when he feels Hux's phone on the inside breast pocket of his jacket, and he reaches in to pull it out, sticking it in his own pocket.

"Excuse me--"

"You'll get it back at the end of the meeting." Mask Guy explains, continuing his pat down.

Hux understands worry of press, he supposes, but this is just ridiculous. He'd heard rumors Snoke was a bit of a crooked guy, and his masked assistant and rules against cellphones only go to further support those rumors as far as Hux is concerned. Hux knows what shady looks like and this is definitely boarding on being so.

Once Mask Guy is finished with his little security check, he opens the door for Hux, allowing him to walk inside the roomy office which is considerably brighter than the waiting room given the wall of ceiling-to-floor windows behind Snoke whose desk is placed directly in the center of the office.

The first thing Hux notices is two more Mask Guys ( well, one Mask guy and one Mask lady ) on either side of Snoke's desk in the center of the room, both in all black, and both with harnesses over their chests with guns holstered on them. The woman is about the same height as the Mask Guy that lead him here. She has short textured hair, and what appears to be a simple line tattoo of a setting sun between her eyebrows, and also similar to previous Mask Guy, she seems phlegmatic as possible-- unmoving and unbothered by his presence. The man on the opposite side is much larger than the one that led Hux here ( and even Hux himself ) with long black hair that almost reaches his shoulders. Hux notices as well that the man is staring quite intensely, so he adverts his eyes back to Snoke.

He gives Snoke his best business smile and reaches over the desk to shake his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Thank you for having me here today."

"A pleasure. Please sit," Snoke gestures to the black square chair adjacent his desk after the handshake, and Hux does so, crossing his legs at the knee.

"This is Alid Ren and Kylo Ren, my bodyguards. Being in my line of work, as you may imagine, I take my security seriously. Theirs as well, which is why they wear their masks since I'm sure you were curious." He must have noticed Hux staring when he first entered. "The man that showed you here, and is currently holding your phone is Amos Ren." He continues, gesturing to the door that Hux is sure Mask Guy, named Amos apparently, is on the other side of.

"Of course." Hux nods, glancing to the the two goons. Alid staring blank-faced at the wall in front of her while Kylo continues to watch him like a hawk, which Hux really would like him to stop doing.

"The project I have is a large one, Mr. Armitage." The way Snoke tells him this is like a challenge, like he wants Hux to show he's intimidated by Snoke's power and the scale of this project.

"I look forward to hearing about it." Hux says. Snoke nods, eyeballing Hux as Kylo is still doing, but in a much more scrutinizing manner. As if he's taking Hux apart with his foggy, grey eyes and trying to find a weakness.

"I'm sure you're aware of my chain of nightclubs throughout the city."

Hux nods.

"I'm opening a new location and I'd like you, Armitage, to lead in the designing of it."

Hux says nothing yet, just listens to Snoke speaking slowly and broken, in a raspy voice between deep and labored breaths. One side of his face paralyzed from a stroke years before that had been everywhere on the news and papers, making his words come out a bit muffled. Hux listens well, though, and takes in each word.

"I'm aware this doesn't _sound_ like a large project, but I assure you it is. The specifications to which I want it built are most important, and the secrecy under which I want it designed and built is also important." Snoke explains, with his cold eyes locked on Hux. "However, I did not invite you here today to discuss the design."

"I'm sorry?"

"You will be working the club, please don't be confused. I've looked at all of your work and I admire it, I'd like you to be in charge of the design of Starkiller; I've made up my mind on that. But discussing the is not why you're here today."

This makes Hux raise an intrigued brow, "May I ask why you've invited me here today, then?"

"Legal matters, Armitage."

"Legal matters?"

"If you agree to take this job, you'll be working closely with myself and my colleagues throughout the construction of this club. Not only that, but there are aspects of this club that will be kept purely to yourself, not even to whomever you choose to work under you will know of them. I purely want to make sure what you may hear, see, and _learn_ will be kept to yourself."

"I can assure you it will be, sir."

"I'm believe you. Your father, Brendol Hux, he was a general of the army, was he not?"

"Yes, he was." Hux nods, suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable with this new knowledge of Snoke having so throughly researched him. He's potentially getting himself into something deep and possibly dangerous, given the looks of Snoke's bodyguards.

"I'm sure he and his high connections within the American government gave you an appreciation of confidentiality." It isn't a question.

"He did, yes." Really, the most Hux ever knew of the nitty gritty of his father's work was when he'd have guests and Hux would be forced to sit quietly at the table until private matters arose when he'd be sent off to his room. He hardly learned anything incriminating, but Brendol still planted the seed of secrecy in him. Always insisting that not even names of the visiting men would be spoken outside of the Hux household.

"Then you understand the importance of signing this." As if given a silent command, Kylo Ren steps forward and sets a small packet of papers on the desk between Hux and Snoke. Hux wonders if he'd been instructed to hold it behind his back this entire time for the sake this little flare of dramatics.

Hux looks between Kylo, Alid, and Snoke, then to what is obviously a non-disclosure agreement. No one speaks in the time he spends reading the few pages of the contract. Once finished reading it, Hux is positive underneath Snoke's lobbying facade much more is happening, but he can't find himself caring. He simply closes the contract and sits back, nodding.

"You accept the job, then?" asks Snoke.

"Yes, I'll take the job." This is not what Hux excepted to get into as an architect. Really it's the opposite because when he decided on it, he'd been running from the political mess of his father's life. But as he pulls a pen from his breast pocket and clicks it open, leaning forward again to sign the multiple areas which ask for his signature, he finds himself having fallen right back into it. Then when he's finished and he closes the packet, Kylo's collecting the contract before Hux can even return his pen to his pocket.

"Before this meeting ends, I'd like you to know, Armitage, that a very reliable reference of yours spoke up on your behalf, and that is why I've picked you to be here today. I'd like you to know this because I hope for it to give you incetive to not tarnish their word."

This confuses Hux for a number of reasons; mostly because Hux was told that _Krennic_ picked him for Snoke, not that Snoke had chosen Hux, and be it Krennic that Snoke is talking about, why not simply say so? He wants to know who this mystery reference is, but he doesn't ask. Not yet. 

"I won't, sir. I can promise you that." Hux says instead

"I look forward to seeing what your skills can do for the future addition of Starkiller Nightclubs, then." The one side of Snoke's face that's capable smiles at Hux.

Hux pinches his brows together at that because that sounds like the closing of this meeting. The meeting he's been at for barely twenty minutes. "I'm sorry, sir, I have to confirm-- I've got the job? That's it?"

"You've got the job, and that is all for today. Amos will be will be outside the door waiting for you with your phone, and he will lead you back downstairs. My secretary will be in touch sometime next week."

"Thank you, sir." Hux stands and holds a hand out to Snoke again, shaking his boney and oddly cold hand. "Again, it was a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to meeting again to discuss future plans."

Snoke only nods and Hux turns to leave the office, stopping outside the door to face Amos and look at him expectantly for his phone, which is promptly handed back to him.

"Thank you," says Hux, heading down the hallway to the elevator before Amos gets the chance to escort him there.

He checks his phone as he steps into the elevator, seeing a few notifications. Mostly from Phasma.

 _ **Phasma**_ : _You make it to the meeting?_

 _ **Phasma**_ : _Wait till dinner to tell me how it goes I need details over spicy chicken_

He grins and types back.

_I can't tell you how it went._

_**Phasma**_ : _Omg it's already over? No way_

 _ **Phasma**_ : _What do you MEAN you can't tell me?_

 _ **Phasma**_ : _That's bullshit Hux_

 _ **Phasma**_ : _How can't you tell me what happened in a twenty minute meeting Armitage?_

_Ew don't call me that. We can talk about it over drinks tonight._

_**Phasma**_ : Drinks?

 _ **Phasma**_ : _It went well!_

_We can talk about it tonight. Let's go to Starkiller on 81st._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much shorter than I originally planned, but after some time of going over it I junked a lot of stuff. It's also kind of just a filler b/c this is, in fact, a slow burn kiddos. We'll get there, though. I promise.
> 
> I also want to add that I'm extremely appreciative of the kudos and comments! Thank you all for reading <3

"You would look so much better with you hair..." Phasma trails off and tries to run her fingers through Hux's gelled hair, but he swats her hand away. He glares at her, because he truly hates her agenda of making him look like a mess. She insists it's fashion, but Hux is having none of it.

"I just got this haircut and I like it as is."

"Ya know, guys won't want to fuck you when we get in there if they think you already have a stick stuck up there." Hux yet again smacks at her hand when she wiggles a finger in his face. They're currently in line outside Starkiller, waiting to be allowed in by the bouncer, and Phasma is harassing him to pass the time. The air is bitter as it tends to be during New York fall, and Hux has to wonder how Phasma isn't affected by it in the short, shimmery dress she wears. He's seen her blown into her hands with her black painted lips a few times so far, but that's about it. Maybe her excitement keeps her warm, who knows. He just knows he's still chilly even in the red faux-leather jacket he wears, and that Phasma bewilders him even after ten years.

"Could this line possibly go slower?" Hux complains, looking over the heads of the few people in front of them.

"We could've been in already if you wouldn't have made us wait so long to actually get here." Phasma says.

"Yes, well, I wasn't going to drink on an empty stomach, and I'm sure as hell not going to pay for ridiculously priced and mediocre tasting bar food. Plus, I had to prepare for the possibly of a guest and sex."

Phasma rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest, rubbing her arms through the sleeves of her half jacket. "You're just really anal."

"Finally," Hux murmurs when the line starts to move. He decides to ignore Phasma's comment.

They make it to the entrance where the bouncer opens a rope to let them past, and Hux immediately sighs in relief once they're inside away from the cold that was threatening to take his fingers ( that may be an exaggeration Hux came up with in all of his dramatics... maybe ). The heavy bass of club music that had been muffled when they were outside is now muddled with the noise of the patrons, and pounding in Hux's ears. He watches the dance floor that's absolutely packed with people pressed together, moving along to the rhythm of the music.

"Are you going to dance?" Phasma leans down to yell in Hux's ear. He thinks about this, wrinkling his nose. He doesn't typically dance, it's just never been something he finds himself particularly interested in. But tonight, he supposes, is a celebration, so it can't hurt to make an exception.

"Yeah, let's dance." He yells back and is immediately grabbed by his wrist to be pulled towards the dance floor. He's dragged along as Phasma bulldozes her way through people-- which is a surprisingly easy task when you're six-foot-eight in heels.

After about half an hour of dancing, Phasma and Hux finally come stumbling off the dance floor, deciding it's time for a break and a drink. They both have to catch their breath, sweat beading at their temples and loosening Hux's hair, letting a few strands fall in his face.

"Go find us some seats and I'll get drinks!" Phasma calls over the music, pointing above them to a balcony. Hux gives her a thumbs up before they part ways to do exactly that. He finds a small table surrounded by black velvet chairs set directly against the glass barrier of the balcony, giving them a view of almost the entire club below them. He takes a moment to appreciate it when he takes a seat, thinking about what he'll do differently with the new location. He gets bored thinking about work and waiting for Phasma, so he pulls out his phone to entertain himself with a stupid ( he hates it, really he does ) jumping ball game that he downloaded out of sheer boredom one afternoon in the office.

Finally, Phasma finds and joins him so he can put his phone away. She sets a tray of drinks down on the table and sits down across from him. "We got free drinks and a guy got a fake number."

Hux laughs at this and leans forward to grab a beer. "How was work?" He finds it somewhat easier to talk now that they're sitting above the speakers and everyone else on the balcony is doing the same as they are: sitting and chatting casually, getting away from the chaos downstairs. They still have to raise their voices, but not nearly as much as they do downstairs.

"Same as every day, ya know." Phasma waves a dismissive hand and takes a drink of brightly colored drink, leaning back in her seat and crossing her legs. "Bitchy models and the works. What I want to know is everything about your sketchy twenty minute meeting with Snoke."

Hux sighs and considers the non-disclosure agreement, thinking about what exactly it is he's allowed to say. "Well... I can't tell you what I'm going to be working on, but I'll tell you all the meeting was just me agreeing to take the job the signing a non-disclosure agreement."

"Oh come on, that's so lame."

He holds up a finger when he remembers a detail he knows Phasma will like. "However, Snoke has bodyguards. They were all dressed in black with these black masks that covered half their faces."

Just has Hux had expected, Phasma's eyes widen and she leans forward, interest obviously piqued. He goes on after a drink of his beer. "One lead me to the meeting and patted me down. He took my phone, Phas. Then I actually get into his office and there's two more, but these two have guns, and one of them-- I swear to god-- one of them spent the _entire_ meeting staring at me."

"Maybe he wanted to bang you." Phasma suggests, and Hux scoffs.

"It wasn't like that, trust me. It was like... not like a threat, but like he wanted me to know he was watching me. I don't know how to explain it, but it was a very intense stare. It made me incredibly uncomfortable."

"How creepy... But you know only a creep would hire another creep. Especially a creep in a mask. Or, multiple creeps in masks, I guess."

"Oh!" Hux snaps his fingers. "This is the really weird part about them. They all had these weird fake names that ended with 'Ren'. It was Alid Ren, Kylo Ren, and Amos Ren."

"What?!" Phasma laughs and Hux nods. "Oh man, I was thinking, like, the mob, but that's like a cult, man. Did they have any freaky tattoos or anything?"

"One of them had a tattoo on her forehead, but that's it. And a cult is kind of pushing it, don't you think? You need more than three members for a cult." He absolutely won't admit that this is now something he's thinking about. It's not unheard of, someone high in politics using their position to manipulate others.

"I don't know. That just seems reeeeal sketchy to me." Phasma says. "I knew he was off. I see pictures of him on tv and online, and stuff, and he always looks creepy. So is that all? Just secrets and creepy bodyguards?"

"Actually no. He also told me he had a reliable reference of mine that suggested me for the position. But he didn't tell me who it is."

"What?" She laughs. "I thought you said Krennic picked you. It's probably him, right?"

"That's what I thought at first, but why not just say so? Why make such a big deal out of not telling me who the reference is? I don't know, it was just all odd."

"Maybe it was one of your dad's buddies." Phasma says, tipping her drink to him and making him bark out a laugh.

"Oh please, as soon as it was known I was queer those old republican men all but spit on me every time they saw me." Hux says with a roll of his eyes.

Phasma nods in a conceding manner and sips her drink, letting them sit in silence. Hux looks down over the balcony again, taking in the scene below them. He watches the crowd dance and considers rejoining them, but quickly dismisses the thought. He's already had enough dancing for a year.

"Hey, didn't you used to know Senator Organa?" Phasma speaks up and Hux purses his lips, trying to keep from physically cringing at the reminder of his connection to the senator.

"It's Organa-Solo, and I did, yes."

"So, maybe she dropped in a good word, huh?" Hux gives her a look and she puts her palms up in defense. "I'm just trying to figure this out. You come in here and drop this big steaming pile of a mystery onto my lap, I'm obviously going to try and think about it."

"It's doubtful. I haven't spoken to her since I was a teenager, and to my knowledge she's not even aware of my career. Not to mention she and Snoke are far from allies." Hux breathes out a dramatically forlorn sigh and takes a drink of his beer, watching over the balcony again. "Don't concern yourself too much with it, I'll figure it out soon enough. Even if Snoke doesn't tell me, I always find a way."

"You are a really sneaky bastard."

This makes Hux crack a little smile. "I'm not sneaky, Phasma... I'm cunning."

"That's the same thing!" Phasma laughs and stands after she finishes her drink. She adjusts the bottom of her dress and nods towards the dance floor. "I'm going to go back downstairs and dance, feel free to join me."

Hux doesn't even consider her offer this time. He really doesn't like dancing; he gets sweaty and it messes up his hair, plus constantly being rubbed on by random women and women isn't something he cares for unless he's solicited it. He's already had to endure that when they first arrived, so he's paid his dues. He shakes his head and waves her off. "You go on, I'll sit here and wait for the rest of my night to find me."

"Suit yourself. Text me if you leave early." She waves to him and hurries back downstairs, leaving him alone with his beer and thoughts. He thinks about maybe doing some research on Snoke tomorrow. He doesn't have much else planned and it'll give him some insight on who he'll be working with.

Tonight, though, he looks around the balcony for someone to keep him busy. He typically dislikes going anywhere that isn't a gay club purely because straight clubs feel like he's playing a guessing game. He could severely upset someone if he comes onto the wrong person. But, he likes Starkiller for the ambiance and, honestly, the aesthetic, so he comes here often and takes the risk of guessing. It usually goes well. Like tonight, it doesn't take long before he's locking eyes with an attractive man in a group of friends a few tables away from Hux. And it's not long after they first see each other that he's joining Hux at his table and sitting across from him unprompted.

"Hi, I'm Lucas," he says, reaching across the little table to shake Hux's hand.

"Hux," Hux introduces himself, giving Lucas' hand a single firm shake.

"Interesting name"

"It's a last name. My first name is absolutely atrocious so I don't typically go by it."

"I can't imagine anything about you would be atrocious." Hux honest to god laughs at this, because this man is already laughably cheesy. "Besides, I'd like to hear the name I'll be saying all night."

At this, Hux actually has to take a moment to decide if he really wants to waste anymore time with Lucas and his embarrassing lines. He's roguishly handsome so it comes at no surprise to Hux that he thinks he can get whomever he wants without putting in work. He's tall, though, and Hux likes tall men. Hux also notices his ears are on the larger side, which is something Hux has found himself drawn to since his first crush on a boy. He's always thought them to be goofy looking in the most charming way.

Hux decides he can give Lucas a shot. "My name's Armitage, but I still prefer you to call me Hux."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Super super brief mention of past homophobia  
> TW// Q slur

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This chapter had to be cut because it would get v' long if I didn't, but chapter two/part two this chapter will be posted soon!


End file.
